This invention relates to the securing of rivets to portable articles for the reception of carrying handles for the articles, and more particularly to such articles having wall portions formed from sheet metal, such as cans for holding paint or other substances.
Whereas U.K. Pat. Application No. 19652/72 describes how the rim of a hole for a rivet can be folded or turned back on to the associated wall portion to provide a certain amount of resilience to effect the required seal between the rivet and the wall portion, the object of the present invention is also to provide a stronger mechanical grip between the rivet and the wall portion than has hitherto been usual.